The legend of korra with some random oc in it :D
by onerepubliccity1
Summary: Ummmmmm Thats what titles are for but after episode 10 with a few added episodes in between. with o.c duh hints of makorra although i prefer korrasami XD rated t for mild violence and language.


**ALRIGHTY THEN! Obviously I am new to the fanfic scene so yeah sorry if this… sucks? Check out my info to know my avatar ships and what have you. (yeah "what have you" died a loooooong time ago. That's why I will be using it forever. XD) alright pls r&r or whatever. This is a fanfic with mah own oc added in after episode ten with my own take on the happenings in between what would be episode 10 to 12. These are the ships if you don't like them don't read makkorra (though I prefer korrasami XD XD XD XD XD.) and my oc with jinora + maybe some irosami if people want it as I said review and I will respond. Alright no more waiting. cue oc falling from the sky.**

**OC's POV**

Falling from an airship. Yeah I pictured dying by a sword through the chest, cold, heat, dehydration and a variety of other grizzly deaths. Not falling. But hey that's life. I looked down onto the water and thought of shiro shinoby. "He took a fall folks and the waters calling his name". I laugh a bit I cant believe im going to die without removing this curse thing. Well I guess that's how it is. I smile. Then I feel a change the curse has gone back on itself if only for a moment. The family of air nomads! I had to survive to warn the avatar that the Airbenders were in captivity. I need to think right! Wait! There is sand at the bottom of the ocean! Concentrate! I take the stance of a sand bender and force the sand from the bottom to the top creating a small island. I make the sand take my fall. YES! I sink in to the sand crawling up onto the island. My few items fall into the sand next to me. I strap on the sheath to my back and I wrap my sand bender mits onto my hands. I throw my bag over my shoulder. Good everything is here. Wait. NO NO NO NO NO. I Check my sheath. No sword. No No No no no. I fall to the ground the sword was all I had. no. I see a glint in the sky. And my sword plunges its blade into the sand. The Black blade like night among the bright sand. I draw it and place it into my sheath. All is not in vain. I smile. Then I sit in wait for an opportune moment.

**Iroh's POV**

I stood on my bridge overlooking the fleet. In 2 days time I will have to be prepared for a fight with a massive defensive army. Defending the city they took.

My second in command called me over to his side of the bridge.

"Sir we have hit a small sand bank but will be able to move past it. Should we investigate the sandbank?". "No we must get to republic city on time." But I think to myself "what an odd place for a sandbank. In the middle of the ocean." I go out on to my bridges balcony to watch the ocean.

"Hey I-man! How's it hanging?" I whip around there before me is the oddest person I have ever seen. His hair… well it was a weird light yellow color. He had a Sandbender wrapped chest with mits and sword gloves under them. He had a sheath over his shoulder and his pupils were weirdly large. "Who are you?" "I'm a Sabertooth moose/lion with wings and a platypus bill!" He joked. I took a more powerful Firebending stance and asked again. "Who are you?". Then something changed. The boys posture became better he shifted his weight and his pupils shrank. "we need to talk."

**Earlier that day oc POV**

The cell was cold. I laughed a bit. In the desert I had learned sandbending in was always hot. I hadn't felt cold in 3 years. There was a loud clink than silence. Feet clomping on cold metal and 6 equalists came into the light. They were not alone they were escorting a group of strangely dressed people a man, three kids, a baby and a mother. All of them were thrown Into the cell across from him. They had sad looks on their faces. So naturally as crazy as he was he cracked a joke. "what's the difference between a sabertooth moose/lion and an apple?" the family said nothing. "there both red except the sabertooth moose/lion." The man obviously the father asked. "how could you crack jokes at a time like this?" the curse shifted for a second. And he answered completely sincerely. "How can I not."

"I'll tell you my story." He said. "just another sad story in a sea of sad stories. When I was a boy I lived on kyoshi Island. But I hungered for adventure and kyoshi didn't have enough adventure for me. I grew up listening to stories about sokka a hero of kyoshi and his wife suki. I vowed to find sokka's famed weapon the space sword. Then when I was 6 I left on a boat for republic city. To look for the sword I heard rumors and practiced earthbending for years. And I found the sword in the stump of an ancient tree. I decided to cut the tree down to get to the stump but once I did, something attacked my mind somewhere something changed my mind. For periods of time I would go crazy and idiotic. The sword was received but the curse was layed I practiced my sandbending for years after that in order to find a cure in wan shi tong's library but recently I was caught by equalists who took me here to "destroy one of the worlds greatest benders. So that's my story."

One of the kids the oldest: a girl. Simply said. Were the last airbenders. All was silent. Then The door opened and an equalist came through he quickly blocked my bending and opened my cell. "where are you taking me" I asked. "New orders from Amon. You are to be destroyed with all your belongings" The airbenders gasped. I just laughed. And smiled. "you have no idea who your dealing with." I punched him in the face. While he was knocked out I unblocked my chi. I ran to the airbenders. "I'll get help. I'll warn the united forces and the avatar and we can free you together." Hope sparkled in their eyes. The oldest girl asked: "that's a promise?" I smiled and said "that's a guarantee sweetie" I broke through the wall grabbed my possesions the equalist was carrying stood and looked out the hole in the airship I turned around waved smiling crazily and I jumped out the side of the airship.

**So…. First chapter complete. R&R thanks.**

**Onerepubliccity1**


End file.
